celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Airy
Airy is one of the main characters of the game Bravely Default. The fairy companion of Agnes the Wind Vestal, Heroine of the game, she guides her and her companions on their quest to rewaken the crystals and drive off the darkness affecting Luxendarc. As long as she's around, the party is in very good hands. ...well, okay, not really. Airy is actually one of the main villains of the game, a servant to the dark deity Ouroboros. Her true goal is to manipulate the four crystals on thousands of Luxendarcs, to open a pathway to the Celestial Realm, a heavenly world.'' ''Once her master conquered it, he could reshape existence as he pleased, with Airy serving at his side for eternity. Background It is unknown exactly when Ouroboros created Airy, but at some point he entrusted her with this important task, one she was all too happy to take on. Entering the world of Luxendarc, she introduced herself to the Wind Vestal, Agnes Oblige, currently viewing destruction caused by the 'darkness' affecting Luxendarc. In truth it was her master's outside influence. Posing as a Cryst-Fairy, a work of fiction she was quite proud of, Airy convinced Agnes she represented her religion. After just a short while the priestess was all to happy to listen to everything she had to say. And there was a bonus, as well: a country bumpkin by the name of Tiz was in the area, to look for survivors of his village. It had been utterly wiped out by the 'darkness', and he gladly joined Agnes to stop the cause of it. If only he had looked a little closer. Somehow though, Eternia, the country with the largest military in Luxendarc, caught some inkling that the Vestal had to be stopped. Agnes and Tiz proved quite capable, however - it helped that the officers gave them no reason to hold back. They even proved adept at handling their Job Spheres, which granted mortals a meager sampling of power. Nothing compared to hers, of course. A third member came soon: Edea Lee, the daughter of Eternia's commander, who joined after a disagreement with her forces. Such a shame she couldn't simply hold the brat hostage. Oh well. After longer than Airy would have liked, they awoke the first crystal, then the next, while Eternian Officers fell like wheat to a scythe before them. Finally the last was done, and she directed the party to a pillar of light in the ocean. Inside led them to an alternate Luxendarc, much to their confusion. It was quelled soon enough, and that was good: there were many more crystals to awaken, after all... Involvement So far, Airy has not done much in the Multiverse, but she has had meetings with a few people such as Variphyla and Valerie - to suggest an alliance with the former, and offer a hand of 'friendship' to the latter. She has also set her sights on the world of Mundis Crystallis, where a corrupted crystal is dangerously close to consuming the town of Corneria and beyond. Considering her track record with crystals, it's far from a benevolent interest. Powers and Capabilities Airy typically takes the form of a stereotypical fairy, small enough to sit in someone's hand comfortably. She can fly in this form, squeeze into small spaces, and most importantly, look harmless. Her true forms are not harmless. A spiked, multi-armed caterpillar larger and stronger than a man, an armored cocoon with powerful magic at its disposal, and finally a smaller butterfly form, with the powers of both. Airy is also talented at manipulating people, telling them exactly what they want to hear in a way that will help her. If unaware of her true nature, innocent or unintelligent characters could easily be made to do her bidding. Quotes * Trivia * See also * External links * External link Category:Player Characters